Unexpected
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. RLHP DMRW Full summary inside Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate nad have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation?Draco is a Veela wh
1. Chapter 01

**Unexpected**

**Title: **Unexpected

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m, Child abuse, Teacher student relations

**Paring: **Remus/ Harry Draco/Ron

**Summary: **Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation?- this challenge comes form a sight I cant find it at the current time , but I know it's on more then one, and if you know please tell me, so I can give them credit, thank you. Any ways on with the wrest of the plot. Draco is a Veela who is also trying to find his mate and along the way becomes friends with one Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** Has _not been betaed._

**- Chapter 01 -**

Harry sat in an empty compartment on the train, looking out the window when he heard a yell. "Harry!" Hermione shouted hugging the frail boy, who flinched but the muggle born witch took no notice. She had grown quite a bit over the summer halls. She was now taller then Harry by a good four inched, all be it Harry only stood at five three. She had filled out nicely, and had no problem showing it, from the way her clothes clung to her body, she was a dark tan from many hours spent sun bathing, her hair was shorter coning down just under her shoulder and was no longer as frizzy.

"How are you?" She asked in an excited voice grinning, the dark haired boy was shaking slightly but the other gave no notice.

"I, I'm fine." Harry stuttered out , he didn't want to be this close to Hermione, he didn't want to be near anyone, all he wanted was to be left alone. He was saved from the brunet as Ginny walked in saying a quick hello before pulling Hermione out of the compartment. Once they had left, Harry sat back down in his seat curling in on him self, his body shock as he began to slowly sob.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco Malfoy was walking through the train corridors fallowing the scent his mate was giving off. Draco you see came from a long line of half Veelas, there for making him one as well. When he finally spotted his mate it was a surprise, but all rational thought left his mind, as blue eyes meet silver gray.

He immediately grabbed Ron Weasley and dragged him into an empty train compartment, pining the tall red head against the wall. He sniffed the stunned teen, before brining his lips to meet the others, ravishing the shocked mouth. Ron after regaining some sense of self, shoved the Slytherin away before quickly running from the room. Draco collapsed to the floor slowly sobbing from his mates rejection, but not giving up hope, he was a Veela and a Malfoy and they always got what they wanted.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco after collecting him self, after the incident with Ron Weasley, went out in search of the red head once more. He was going to check the bathroom when he heard whimpering coming from behind a closed compartment door. Upon closer inspection he discovered Harry Potter crumpled up in a seat sobbing in a heap.

Draco was about to make a scathing remark when his Veela blood once again took hold making him think. _'This is Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsy's best friends, if you're mean to him your mate wont like that… but if you're your nice you get points!'_ He thought smiling a bit walking up to the sobbing boy he placed a hand on the sobbing youths shoulder, causing him to jump turn around before trying to sink into a crack in the seat.

Malfoy would normally take offence to such a jester, but registered the fear in emerald green eyes. For some reason beyond reason he was concerned for the boy - who - lived. Sighing in disgust at his own emotions he sat down next to the other boy, who scooted farther away from him. He was overly puzzled by this Potter feared nothing, especially not him, that was one of the many things that made him such a great threat to the Dark Lord, but here he was cowering in fear reeking of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" Draco growled out much rougher then he intended to, only causing Harry to jerk away in fear. The silver blonde haired boy berated him self mentally as he sniffed the air again, he froze in shock how could he have missed that scent, it was the smell of sex but only one sided and blood. Draco's mind was working furiously to try and figure out what that meant and when he finally did all he wanted was to be sick.

The young Gryffindor had been raped it was the only explanation, and it churned his stomach. He had seen a young muggle girl after she had been raped at one of his fathers Death Eater meetings over the summer, and he had felt the same way after that and she had reacted the same way that Harry was now. His heart was swelling for his enemy which he realized he could no longer be cruel to, not just because of his mate but because of who he was. He had no want to be a death eater after he had witnessed the young girl, he had never hated him self more then he had that day as he left the room, after having witnessed that seen and would wish it upon no one.

He slowly scooted closer to the other holding his hands up in a sign that he meant no harm. Harry looked at him skeptically but let him approach. Draco placed an arm tentatively around the smaller boys shoulder, slowly pulling the raven haired teen to him, at first the young green eyes boy tried to get away but after a few moments of the other not letting him go he gave up and cried exhausted until he fell asleep in the protective arms of the slightly older boy.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry was awoken by gentle shaking, he wasn't used to anyone waking him so nicely, as he opened his eyes slowly he stared in shock and tried to pull away as soon as he realized he was in some ones arm, and not just some ones, Draco Malfoy's. "Shh.. Harry." The name coming off his tongue felt foreign but get ignored it trying to keep the other from struggling. Harry froze at hearing the other use his first name. "I'm not going to hurt you," Draco said, receiving a disbelieving look from the ebony haired boy. "Look I know what happened to you," Draco was cut off as Harry immediately pulled away his eyes tearing up.

"No, no you don't know anything, You can't know anything, no, no one can know!" Harry said crying the room shaking with the magic flowing from his body.

"No, Harry , calm down I'm not going to tell anyone I swear!" Draco said trying to calm down the distraught boy, pulling him into another embrace. "No one will know I promise!" Draco said and it seemed to be working as the magic in the room died down.

"Why?" Harry asked looking up into Draco silver gray eyes.

"I want to be your friend." Draco said and in all truth he did not just for his mate but for himself as well. Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at him like he was crazy, Draco sighed. "Can we at least try, and you can't go through this alone, if you ever need someone to talk to. Ill, ill be there." Harry shock his head and gave him a small grateful smile. "Good." Draco said triumphantly, helping the younger boy to his feet. "Now you have to change were almost there." Draco aid helping the younger boy, he felt protective over the other, not the same as his mate but the way he felt about Pansy, they were close friends, after all. They turned their backs to each other and got their robes on quickly as they felt the train come to a stop.

Harry was hesitant to leave the safe haven of the train compartment. Draco through an arm around him reassuringly. "You can come with me, if you like." Draco was hesitant he wasn't completely sure what would be alright with the other boy. Harry nodded his head 'yes' as he felt that Draco wasn't going to let anything happen to him. "All right, come on then." He said leading the smaller boy from the compartment.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They ended up in a carriage with Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, and Greg, they were all watching the other two. "So Draco... Potters your mate." Pansy said sounding amazed. Harry looked up and cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Uh, no." Draco said a small blush painting his cheeks.

"What? Then why is he here?!" Pansy asked shocked staring at Harry along with the other. Harry shrunk back under their intense glares wishing he was invisible.

"He's here because we have decided to put are differences aside, and because I want him here!" he growled out, the other held their hands up in defeat and backed down. Pansy gave him a smile and reached her hand out to him.

"Well Harry, any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine, so welcome." Harry smiled back at her shaking her hand tentatively , they all gave him smiles they where a lot nicer then they let most believe. Harry wondered where Ron and Hermione where but decided that he would find them in the great hall as he relaxed listening as they all chattered about their summers, until they got to Hogwarts.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Remus Lupin paced his private quarters at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Tonks sat in a large cushy forest green chair , watching him, she had asked him what was wrong, but the werewolf had yet to answer her. When he finally stopped he took the seat a crossed from her, looking nervous.

"What is wrong?" She asked concern showing on her face, at the older mans odd behavior.

"They're here." He said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Who's here? Could you please be a little more specific." She said becoming a little annoyed at the werewolf's odd behavior.

"My Mate!" he said getting a misty look.

"Your what?" She asked not comprehending what the werewolf was talking about.

"My Mate!" he said as if that explained everything.

"Explain." Tonks said clearly annoyed.

"When a werewolf turns sixteen there compelled to find a mate and have children and bond with them, but if your mate is not of age you wont be able to find them till they are." He said running a hand through his wheat brown locks.

"So your like a Veela?" Tonks asked never having studied werewolfs.

"Well yes we find are mate the same way as well, but there are differences." He sated once again.

"Oh, so who's your mate?" she asked getting a little excited.

"I wont know until I find them, I can just feel them nearing." Remus growled clearly aggravated.

"Oh." Tonks said her shoulders slumping slightly, just then a house elf popped into the room telling them they were needed in the great hall, the feast would be beginning soon. "Come on!" the pink haired women said excitedly, grabbing the older mans wrist and dragging him out of the room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Pleas Read and review, I hope you like it, thank you._


	2. Chapter 02

**Unexpected**

**Title: **Unexpected

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** m/m, Child abuse, Teacher student relations

**Paring: **Remus/ Harry Draco/Ron

**Summary:** Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation- this challenge comes form a sight I cant find it at the current time , but I know it's on more then one, and if you know please tell me, so I can give them credit, thank you. Any ways on with the wrest of the plot. Draco is a Veela who is also trying to find his mate and along the way becomes friends with one Harry Pottter.

**Chapter: **Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** Has _not been betaed._

**- Chapter 02 -**

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked from where she sat next to him in the carriage.

"Its no use Hermione, he's been like that since I found him." Ginny said before picking up a book. "Probably saw a spider." She mumbled to herself.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Luna asked from her seat beside the youngest Weasley.

"I saw him right after I got on the train, haven't seen him since Ginny pulled me off to the prefects compartment for the meeting. Which somebody completely blew off." The brunet said jabbing Ron in the side.

"Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey." Neville suggested looking worriedly at his red haired friend.

"Oi, he's fine, If he's still like this after we find Harry then we'll take him there." Ginny said shrugging.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So Harry what did you do over the summer hols?" Pansy asked as they excited the carriage, Draco sticking close to the emerald eyed teen.

"Uh, uh." Harry froze up at the question emerald eyes wide, he looked very much like a dear caught in head lights. He was saved from answering that question however when Hermione and the others came over.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked sounding very much like a scolding mother.

"Hey Harry." The others all coursed in, except for Ron who was staring at Draco a twitch above his left eye. Draco couldn't help the dark haired teen at the moment, he wasn't even aware of anyone other then the youngest male Weasley.

"Harry, answer me!" The brunet demanded, she really hated it when he wouldn't tell her something, and he seemed to do it all the time. Harry was just staring at her he wasn't feeling so good with her yelling at the moment, as he unsteadily backed away. The raven haired teen jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Harry?" Pansy asked sounding concerned which she was, they may have just officially meet and they had been fighting indirectly for years, but she still felt that he needed to be protected. She also knew that if Draco was willing to put aside his differences and befriend the boy, then there was something worth getting to know.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Remus, where are you going?" Tonk's asked fallowing the after the werewolf.

"To find my mate its driving me insane." Remus said his eyes glowing gold.

"You can't wait till after the feast?" Tonk's asked still fallowing after the honey haired man.

"No." He said opening the door that lead outside.

"Of course you can't." She said sounding exasperated, she 'ofed' as she ran into the werewolfs back as he stopped abruptly.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Pansy get your hands off of him!" Hermione yelled out angrily, advancing on her and Harry. Pansy glared defiantly at the glare the brunet sent her, not letting go of the slightly whimpering raven haired teen. All except Draco and Ron who were watching one another, were watching Hermione, Pansy and Harry transfixed.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Remus growled deep in his throat, as he finally laid eyes on his mate, he was surprise at who it was, but that was pushed away as his werewolf instincts took over, people were touching his mater. "Remus what is it?" Tonk's asked as she noticed his angry look.

"Someone's touching my mate." Remus growled out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"You can't tell me what to do!" Pansy said defiantly as she continued to glare at the brunet. Hermione was beyond pissed off, her boyfriend was wigging out, and her best friend to just differently so, and she had already gotten points taken off by Professor Snape. She retched back to hit the other girl, who ducked once she realized what the other intended to do, the only problem was when she ducked she pulled on Harry's sleeve. Hermione realized to late that Harry was going to be hit as her fist connected with the raven haired boys cheek.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Remus was there the instant he heard his mates cry of pain, catching him before he could hit the ground.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry's eyes were slammed shut as he expected to hit the ground. He opened his eyes slowly when he didn't hit the ground, and looked up into soft brown eyes. "Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked, wiping the tears from the dark haired boys flushed cheeks. Harry couldn't understand what was wrong with him at the moment as he melted into the other mans touch, and he cried harder out of confusion.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said approaching them only to receive a warning growl from the werewolf his eyes glowing gold. The brunet backed up out of surprise only to fall into Ron sending them both to the ground.

"Eh Herm' get off of me, your really kinda heavy!" Ron said trying to get up.

"I'm what?" Hermione asked anger apparent in her tone, still not moving.

"Get off of him!" Draco yelled pulling her off the red head and shoving her towards Ginny. "Are you alright?" The blonde haired Veela asked stroking the soft red hair causing everyone to stare in shock, except for Remus who was trying to calm down the raven haired boy, and Harry who was crying. Ron looked up at Malfoy his eyes twinkling ever so slightly, everything seemed to stop when his ocean blue eyes meet mercury.

Draco's eyes held love, need, want, lust, and care Ron was positive he was going insane at this point, why would Malfoy ever want him they hated each other. Ron blinked and shook his head trying to expel the false emotions, when he opened his eyes they were still there, he gulped, what was the world coming to. Draco was still touching him running his soft milky white hands through his hair and along his cheeks, it made Ron feel loved, truly loved.

Not the kind of love you have for one of your children or for a sibling. Not the kind of love you have for your best friend. It was something entirely different and it made his head spin, sure he loved Hermione but it wasn't the same as what he was feeling right now. He always felt awkward and unsure of himself around her no matter what, but right here right now it felt right.

He barely registered that he was moving up, he didn't even know why until his lips touched the blonde haired teens pale pink ones. They both stared in shook at one another at first not taking there lips apart, frozen. Slowly Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he began to kiss the red haired teen, dominating the kiss. Ron's lips parted as a tongue slid over his bottom lip his eyes falling closed. It started out slow and soft but soon became hard and demanding, passionate as the blondes hand roamed his body.

'Ahem.' Came from behind them, quickly Ron broke the kiss, pushing the blonde off of him looking as if he had been burned. Draco was slightly upset about this but on the other hand the red head had willingly kissed him, so he was willing to ignore the slight rejection at the moment. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Professor Lupin, if you will please join me in my office." Albus asked well more like ordered as is his way. They all nodded except Harry who was still crying. "Tonks please bring Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape to my office." The pink haired women nodded her head 'yes' and then walked off to find them. "Come along." The headmaster said and they all fallowed him, Remus carrying the crying raven haired teen.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review and again sorry it took so long_


	3. Chapter 03

**Unexpected**

**Title: **Unexpected

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** m/m, Child abuse, Teacher student relations

**Paring: **Remus/ Harry Draco/Ron

**Summary:** Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation- this challenge comes form a sight I cant find it at the current time , but I know it's on more then one, and if you know please tell me, so I can give them credit, thank you. Any ways on with the wrest of the plot. Draco is a Veela who is also trying to find his mate and along the way becomes friends with one Harry Pottter.

**Chapter: **Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** _Sorry it took so long! _Has _not been betaed._

**- Chapter 03 -**

Once in the headmasters office they all took a seat, Ron sitting as far away from Draco much to the blondes annoyance and the headmasters amusement, and Harry remained in Remus' lap. "Will someone please tell me what is going on with Mr. Potter?" Doubledor asked concerned, bringing all their attention to the mentioned teen.

"I don't know headmaster other then Granger hitting him." Remus said growling as he tightened his arms around the teen in his lap. Draco mashed his teeth together and turned his eyes away from the teen.

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy happens to know." The headmaster said his eyes boring into the teen.

"I can't tell you sir." Draco said his eyes down cast.

"Why not?" Remus asked angrily his wolf demanding an answer.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell and with your senses you should be able to figure it out for yourself." The blonde said glaring at the former teacher, as Snape and Mcgonagall walked in.

"Ah professor Snape and professor Mcgonagall just in time, its seems both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Lupin have found their mates." The headmaster told them smiling happy. While Remus was trying to figure out what Draco meant while the wolf growled angrily inside of him for ignoring it.

"What, how do you know!" Draco sputtered shocked that the old man knew about him having a mate.

"Your mother informed me, she wanted to make sure you were protected from those that believe so strongly that Veela are dark creatures. She also asked that a separate room be arranged for you and your mate." Doubledor said surprising them all by giving a straight answer.

"My mother... dose my father know?" Draco asked worry apparent in his voice.

"No your mother asked that is stay within these walls, luckily you've been named head boy this year so your absence from your dorm room can easily be explained. However Mr. Weasleys will be a bit more difficult but I'm sure we'll think of something." The headmaster said smiling at him. "Snape, Mcgonagall as they are in your houses I need you to figure out a new schedule for them both as they need to now be in the same classes." Donbledor told them.

Remus was still trying to think of what was wrong his mind fuzzy from finally finding his mate, who was now passed out. Finally he figured out what Draco had meant by senses and let part of the wolf come to the forefront. When he did he was assaulted by the wonderful sent of his mate but it was tanted by some ones seed and blood and pain.

"Remus where are you going?" Mcgonagall asked when the Werewolf got up and fled the room, while carrying Harry. "Headmaster should I go after him?" The Transfiguration teacher asked in alarm.

"No, not right now." The headmaster said before turning his attention to Ronald Weasley who has yet to say a word. "Mr. Weasley are you alright?" He asked his student who was looking past him with a far off look. "Mr. Malfoy why don't you take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary I do think he is in shock." His eyes twinkling as he watched them leave. "Severus please fallow them so you can show them to their new room when Poppy is done with them, and if you see Remus and Harry please tell them to come back here." Doubledor said ushering his former student out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Remus rushed down to the infirmary and banged the door opened and yelled for Poppy not noticing she had been right there when he walked in. "Remus whatever is the problem?" The healer demanded glaring at him for disrupting the quiet of her workspace, that is until she noticed one Harry Potter in his arm. "What is wrong with Mr. Potter, go lay him down over there." She said in concern as she waved her hand towards the bed.

Once Harry was placed on the bed the witch began running her wand over his body to scan him, the things she read made her blanch. "Oh dear." She said tears coming to her eyes as she read the worst part. "Remus you need to go get the headmaster for me right away he has to be informed." She said brushing the tears from here eyes as she started pulling potions from a cabinet on the opposite wall. "Remus now!" Madam Pomfrey ordered as he hesitated, and then he rushed out.

"Oh Harry what have those awful muggles done to you." She said as she striped him down, she was shocked to find no sign of his long list of injures visible.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Severus was fallowing Draco and Ron down the hallway when Remus ran passed. "The Headmaster wants you!" He barked aggravated as he was ignored by the werewolf. Upon entering the infirmary the potions master was shocked to find a sobbing healer. "What seems to be the problem Madam Pomfrey?" He asked his custom sneer on his face.

"I cant see his injures, I cant heal them if I cant tell how bad they are." She said in near hysterics.

"Try a finite incantation." Severus said in a dry tone as he watched Draco push Ron onto the bed where he then hovered over the red head in much the same manor that Molly Weasley would have.

"Oh yes why didn't I think of that. What's wrong with Weasley?" The medie witch asked before hurriedly casting the spell and gasping in shock at seeing all the damage sustained to her patients frail body. Snape looked up from watching his godson when he heard her gasp and was shocked by what he saw.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Remus after finally saying the correct password rushed up the stairs to the headmasters office and barged in the door. As soon as he was through the door he stopped and stared, Doubledor was still sitting in his chair but now McGonagall was seated in his lap her arms around his shoulders. "Uh... h-headmaster your needed in the hospital wing." The werewolf got out before rushing back to the infirmary.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

The charms had hidden how deathly thin and pale the Gryffindor really was. His skin was covered in various stages of bruising very from near black to a sallow yellow. There were also cuts in various stages of healing some pusing with infection. His body was swollen and it looked like a few of his ribs might be broken, one of his eye was nearly swollen shut as well. Poppy shook herself from her staring and started casting as many healing spells as she could on Harry in the condition he was in.

Snape continued staring on for a few more minutes before grabbing a potion and shoving it down Ron's mouth, after a few minutes it took effect and broke the red head from his shock. "I can not be your mate!" was the first thing to come out of the Gryyfindors mouth as he sat up.

"Yes you can and you are." The blonde Slytherin told him, his tone understanding. "I know this will take some getting used to but you can't fight it we were made for each other." The Veela said using his magical charms to keep his mate from protesting further and disturbing Madam Pomfrey from healing the other teen in the room.

"Yeah time." Ron said blankly as Remus rushed back into the room stopping in shock at the condition of his mate. Doubledore and McGonagall rushed in after them before stopping in shock.

"Poppy what has happened to him?" The charms teacher asked, breaking Remus from his shock and the werewolf rushed to his mates side. Kneeling by the bed he grabbed the small hand of the raven haired teen being carful not to hurt him and began murmuring softly to the still unconscious teen.

"It had to be the muggles, no one else had access to him." Poppy said her voice filled with anger.

"That is a harsh accusation Poppy, we wont know who did this till Harry tells us." The old headmaster said in a grave voice.

"I told you not to leave him with those foul muggles Doumbledore." The head of Gryffindor said her voice tearful.

"I know Minerva I know." Albus said the twinkle noticeably missing from his eyes. "Minerva please escort Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley to their new room. Severus if you could please start working on potions to refill Poppy's supply, I dear say she will need them." He said walking closer to the bed the raven haired teen was on.

"I don't want to go, Harry's my friend!" Ron said in anger, ignoring Dracos attempt to calm him.

"Mr. Weasley that is quite enough you will be of no use here, you would only be in the way so you will fallow me at once! Ten points from Gryffindor." The transfiguration teacher said angrily, she couldn't deal with him at the moment her mind focused on Harry. Ron instantly shut his mouth and fallowed the teacher grumbling with Draco fallowing closely behind him. Severus excited as well making his way to the dungeons to begin working.

"How bad is it Poppy?" Doubledore asked as he stepped next to her.

"He's been beaten for years, and starved... he was also raped." She said pausing as she pored a potion down the raven haired teens throat. "I can heal him physically in a few weeks but mentally I fear he may never recover." She said the tears streaming down her face again.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Entering their room Rom instantly sat down on the couch not even bother looking around to worried about his best friend and being the mate to one Draco Malfoy his sworn enemy. "Ron." The blonde started in a worried voice only to be cut off by the red head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." The Gryffindor said a far off look in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay." Was all the Slytherin said placing his hand on the others shoulder who was to consumed to be bothered by it as they sat in silence.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"I've done all I can do at the moment, he shouldn't wake till morning at the earliest." The medie witch said and she flicked her wand and more blankest covered her frail patient. "You can stay the night and keep an eye on him Remus, if he shows any signs of pain come and get me at once." The greying women said before walking to her office, her heart hurting from seeing Harry that way.

"Don't worry my boy who ever is responsible for this will be brought to justice." The headmaster said for once looking his age as he transfigured a chair for Remus to use. "I'll be back in the morning to speak to him with an official from the ministry." Doubledore said before leaving the mates in peace.

"Harry I swear that they will pay, I'm going to make sure your safe from now on. No one will ever hurt you again pup." Remus said his eyes tearful as he rested his forehead against the raven haired teens hand, eventually falling a sleep like that.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

_**A/N: **__So I have updated I know its been so long and im sooo happy to be writing again, I've had killer writers block for far to long. So I hope you all liked it soo please review!_


	4. Chapter 04

**Unexpected**

**Title: **Unexpected

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** m/m, Child abuse, Teacher student relations

**Paring: **Remus/ Harry Draco/Ron others are undecided at this time.

**Summary:** Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation- this challenge comes form a sight I cant find it at the current time , but I know it's on more then one, and if you know please tell me, so I can give them credit, thank you. Any ways on with the wrest of the plot. Draco is a Veela who is also trying to find his mate and along the way becomes friends with one Harry Pottter.

**Chapter: **Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** Has _not been betaed._

**- Chapter 04 -**

The first thing that registered in Harry's mind was that the pain had been dulled significantly. Opening his eyes he immediately slammed them shut again as they were meet by the harsh rays of the sun. Slowly he opened his emerald green eyes again letting the light filter in and his eyes to adjust.

He instantly knew where he was when his eyes could see the blurry cracked ceiling of the Hogwarts hospital wing. '_What happened, why am I here? Oh no I hope they didn't find out_.' Harry thought fearfully. Looking around his eyes fell upon Remus Lupin's sandy hair streaked with grey pressed against his hand as the werewolf slept bent over in a chair.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ron slowly awoke in a large comfortable bed with no recollection of how he got there. His mind was fuzzy as he thought about the precious days events. "What a bloody weird dream I must be going barny." The read head said aloud as he thought about being Draco Malfoy's mate.

"Really what did you dream of?" Asked the silky smooth voice of the blonde Slytherin from the door as he watched the Gryffindor get out of bed.

"Oh bloody hell it wasn't a dream." Ron Weasley let out before sitting down hard on the bed his mind realling. "Oh god Harry." The red head said his tone miserable as he rushed for the door. "What?" He asked angrily as Draco caught his arm.

"Its still early, he wont be up and you missed dinner last night. So shower and ill get us some breakfast and then we will go visit him." Malfoy said his eyes pleading.

"You can be calm he's not your friend, what do you care!" The read head growled out glaring.

"Actually I do care. I know what happened because I found him on the train, and I care a lot." Draco said knowing it wasn't just because the raven haired teen was a friend of his mate.

Ron didn't know what to say as he stared into the honest eyes of Draco , but as his stomach growled he nodded his head 'yes' and went to get in the shower.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Harry how are you feeling?" Remus asked his body tense worried about the answer he would get. Harry was startled from staring up at the ceiling by the voice of the werewolf.

"Better then I have in a long time." The teen answered as he looked into the worried golden hazel eyes of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Have you been here all night?" The Gryffindor asked in concern.

"Yes Harry I was so worried about you, who did this to you?" Remus asked tears filling his eye as he watched the sixth year shake his head and his emerald green eyes filled with tears. He pulled his hand and body away from the older man and curled in on himself. "Oh Harry please don't try I didn't want to upset you." The werewolf said as he climbed onto the bed slowly and curled around the younger man holding him tight.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Vincent and Greg were seated on a couch in the Slytherin common room watching as Pansy paced back and forth. They had been watching her for the last hour and were unsure of how long before they had gotten up that she had been there. "What is she doing?" Blaise asked from behind them, his violet eyes staring at the brunet girl.

"Dunno, trying to put a hole in the floor. She's been like this since we got up."Gregory said not taking his eyes off the girl who stopped for a moment to glare at him before going back to her pacing.

"Pansy honey why don't you sit down and tell us what is wrong." Blaise said walking over to stand in front of the girl.

"How can you be so calm they never showed back up!" She said not stopping her pacing clearly upset. "Where are they."

"I'm sure they will be at breakfast and if not we can go and find them as soon as its over." The black boy tried to sooth knowing that she was talking about Draco and Harry.

"What if something is wrong, what if his father found out his mate is a Weasley! What about Harry he was so upset." She said her voice filled with unshed tears.

"Pansy his father wont be able to get by Doubledor if he means to harm anyone, not to mention his mother would do anything in her power to stop him from harming there son. Remus was with Harry so I'm sure that he is doing better." Blaise said pulling her into a hug and stopping her from pacing any more. "Come on lets go get some breakfast and then we will find them, I promise." he said pulling her from the room with Greg and Vincent fallowing.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

It took a while but finally Harry stopped crying but continued to lay their with the older man protectively around him. The raven haired teen wasn't sure why but he felt safe laying with the former Gryffindor, he didn't feat that he would be hurt. "Thank you." The emerald eyed teen said softly.

"For what Harry?" Remus asked equally as soft his breath ghosting a crossed the neck of the young man he held in his arms.

"Just for being here, for holding me." Harry told him honestly.

"Of course Harry anything for you." The sandy haired man replied his inner wolf agreeing whole heartedly as they continued to lay there.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked as she sat next to the head-girl who looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. The book worm merely scowled at her pushing her toast around with her fork.

"She's been like this all morning, I wouldn't bother." Neville told the red head girl. "Lavender wouldn't stop asking her how she felt about what happened with Ron so she gave her a detention." The brunet boy told her causing Hermione to throw her fork down and storm out of the great hall.

"Harry and Ron have been missing since last night, I'm going to go look for them after I've eaten. Do you want to come with me?" Ginny asked as she put scrambled eggs and toast on her plate.

"Yeah, I'm worried about them." Neville said as he passed her the jam. "Though Ron is probably with Draco, what happened there, its like they were in some kind of trance." The sixth year said his blue eyes curious.

"I heard a rumor that the Malfoy's aren't as pure as they want us to think. Maybe he has creature blood in him" Seamus said from his spot between Neville and Dean.

"Merlin Seamus I don't want to hear your theories on how the Malfoy's are vampires or any other creature again." Dean said hitting his boyfriend in the back of the head.

"Ow you can be so mean!" Seamus said pouting at the black teen as he rubbed his head causing Ginny and Neville to laugh.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Remus I need you to release Mr. Potter so that I can check him over." Came Madame voice as she walked out of her office. "Harry I am glad to see you awake how are you feeling?" She asked in concern as she watched him sit up once Remus returned to his chair.

"Much better thank you." Harry told her adverting his eyes.

"I need to run some more test on you and the you have potions to take ok." Poppy told him sad to see him acting so meek.

"Okay." The Gryffindor said tensing up as she pointed her wand at him. Remus had to push the wolf back as it was annoyed that she was upsetting his mate and grabbed the Harry's hand and squeezed in reassurance.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"You ready to go?" Draco asked standing up when his mate had finished eating.

"Uh yeah" Ron said his worry clearly showing. Malfoy nodded his head and headed for the door holding it open for the red head to exit and lead him towards the infirmary. As they were coming around a corner they ran into Hermione.

"Where have you been!"The curly haired brunet yelled her face red from anger.

"Uh... uh." Ron let out unintelligible as he stared at his girlfriend.

"He's been with me." Draco said sneering at the muggle born girl with distaste.

"You!" Hermione yelled in shock before her anger took over and she chose to ignore the blonde and turn back to her boyfriend. "How could you why would you, your dating me and now... now you're a fag." She said in disgust. "I never want to speak to you again." She said before slapping him.

"Don't you dare touch my mate again!" The blonde Slytherin yelled and before Hermione had time to react he had blasted her a crossed the hall where she fell unconscious. "Are you ok?" Draco asked in concern as he softly touched the read heads check.

"Uh yeah... uh is she gone be ok?" The red head asked looking at his ex-girlfriend.

"She is just unconscious she will be fine, but if she ever hurts you again I wont go so easy." The blonde growled out angrily. "Come one lets go see Harry." Draco said grabbing Ron's hand and leading him towards the infirmary again.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Hello Mr. Potter my boy how are you feeling today?" Albus asked as he entered the infirmary, A women with long blonde hair and business robes fallowing him in.

"I'm feeling alright sir." Harry answered from his spot on the bed where he was now eating some bacon.

"Mr. Potter this is Belinda Shriner an official from the ministry. She need to ask you about what happened to you." The headmaster told him feeling bad as soon as Harry got upset.

"Headmaster Doumbledor I'll take over from here. If you will please leave me alone with him for a few moments." Belinda asked her brown eyes all business.

"Yes of course." The headmaster said at once.

"Mr. Potter we will be right outside if you need anything." Poppy said squeezing his shoulder. "Come along Remus it will only be a few minutes." The healer said sternly knowing that the werewolf didn't want to leave.

"I'll be right back." Remus told the raven haired teen squeezing his hand again, it took all his will power to keep the wolf from breaking free. As soon as they had all left the room Belinga took a seat in the chair that Remus had been occupying.

"I'm going to run the medical can that Madame Pomfrey used on you earlier for our official records. So just hold still for me it will only take a few moments." Harry nodded his head still tense and let her run the scan, she showed no emotion while it read off.

"Okay Mr. Potter can you tell me who has done this to you?" She asked her brown eyes boring into him. She sighed when he shook his head 'no'. "Okay Mr. Potter then I want you to think about how some of your more sever injuries were caused and I am going to extract the memory. I know this is hard for you but it will only take a few minutes, so just focus." Belinda told him standing and pointing her wand at his head. By the time she had finished Harry was in tears and shaking. "Thank you Mr. Potter I'll send them back in now." She said walking out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _I was going to make this longer but I cut it there because I didn't want to make everyone wait so long. Hope you liked it please read and review._


	5. Chapter 05

**Unexpected**

**Title: **Unexpected

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** m/m, Child abuse, Teacher student relations, rape

**Paring: **Main - Remus/ Harry Draco/Ron Side - Seamus/Dean others are undecided at this time.

**Summary:** Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation- this challenge comes form a sight I cant find it at the current time , but I know it's on more then one, and if you know please tell me, so I can give them credit, thank you. Any ways on with the wrest of the plot. Draco is a Veela who is also trying to find his mate and along the way becomes friends with one Harry Potter.

**Chapter: **Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** Has _not been betaed._

**- Chapter 05 -**

"Shush Harry its ok now its over." Remus said as he once again wrapped himself around the teen. "You don't have to think about it any more." The werewolf told him soothingly rubbing his hands up and down the raven haired teens arms. While the former professor was trying to calm his mate Ron and Draco quietly walked in with Poppy and Albus.

"How is he?" Draco asked seeing as Ron seemed to have lost his voice at the moment and could only stare at his best friend and former professor lay on the bed the older man trying to cam the raven haired teen.

"He's doing as well as can be expected." Madam Pomfrey told them as she grabbed a potion from a cabinet. "Remus have him drink this it will help him calm down and stay calm." The ageing women told the sandy haired man as she handed min a purple viel.

"Thanks." The werewolf said as she turned and went to her office before turning his focus back to the boy in his arms. "Harry, Harry I need you to turn towards me so you can take this, it will help you feel better." Remus said softly opening the potion as the teen did as he was asked. Placing it to Harry's lips and pored it with in a few minutes the raven haired teen was lax and calmly laying in his arms no longer crying.

"Mrs. Shriver said we would let us know in a few days what is going on after she has had a chance to examine the memories that were collected. I'm going to be going now I have a pile of papers on my desk that need to be looked at." The headmaster said before leaving the room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Greg, Vincent are you two almost done eating we have to go find them." Pansy whined annoyed at her two friends, while Blaise found her impatience amusing but was sure to hide his smirk."That is it you two are done, lets go." She said standing up and pulling them with her Blaise fallowing behind as they excited the hall. "Now where do you guys think Harry and Draco are?" She asked.

"You're looking for Harry?" Came Ginny's voice as she and Neville exited behind them.

"Yes." Pansy answered unsure about weather or not telling her was a good idea.

"So are we and Ron." Neville chimed in. "We could make a truce till we find them, seeing as Draco is probably with Ron." The brunet boy suggested hopefully.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea the more of us there are the easier it will be to find them." Pansy agreed nodding her head.

"I'm coming to help as well." Came Luna Lovegoods misty voice as she excited the great hall as well.

"Okay this is going to look weird a Ravenclaw, two Gryffindors and four Slytherins wandering the halls together this is going to raise some questions." Blaise pointed out shaking his head.

"He dose have a point." Ginny stated " So we should split up, we'll cover more ground this way as well"

"Blaise you go with Lonny... I mean Luna. Neville can come with me and Greg, and Ginny can tell Vincent what to do while were looking." She said smiling.

"I just love how you pair all of us up with a women to boss us around." Blaise said with disdain.

"Oh don't worry I wont boss you around, unless the (head thing) start filling your head." Luna told him before dragging him off. "Well check by the Hufflepff and Ravenclaw dorms." she called out as they disappeared around a corner.

"Is she always that weird?" Pansy asked snickering at the though that Blaise would be subjected to her till they found Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Yeah that is Luna for you." Ginny answered grabbing Vincent by the arm "Were going to go check up by the Gryffindor dorms and Astronomy tower, you guys start in the dungeons."

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Hey mate how are you doing?" Ron asked as he approached the bed Draco at his side.

"I wish every one would stop asking that." Harry responded in a lazy voice.

"Heh, sorry just worried about you, you're my best friend." The red head told him as Draco transfigured the empty potion bottle from earlier into a seat for the two of them.

"I know Ron sorry just been asked that far to much today." The green eyed boy said sighing as he watched his red headed friend take a set next to the blonde with out a second thought. "Uh Ron since when do you sit near Draco?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sinceimhismate." Ron answered to quickly for the raven haired teen to comprehend.

"Uh repeat that slower please." The-boy-who lived asked.

"Harry you remember Pansy asking if you were my mate?" The Slytherin asked, at Harry's nod he continued. "Well I am half Veela on my mothers side and when we turn sixteen we are compelled to look for our mate, and that happens to be Ron." Draco told him as the mentioned red head's face turned a color to match his hair.

"Okay that still doesn't tell my why he isn't freaking out." Harry told him slightly barely feeling shocked at all by this news because of the potion Remus had given him.

"He's tried a few times, but Veela have the ability to calm their mate, but since im a half-Veela I have to concentrate to do it just to him, or it will hit everyone." The blonde told him getting an annoyed look form the red head.

"So your making him docile." Harry said snickering. "Its probably a good thing or else he would be sure to hex you into oblivion." Remus laughed at this.

"Well he is known for his temper, and just until he realises that this isn't the end of the world and wont hex me." Draco said smiling at the frowning red head.

"I'm tempted to hex you even though I don't feel the need to just because you're causing it." Ron told him fingering his wand.

"I only do it because I care." Malfoy chirped smiling adoringly at his mate and turning his charms up.

"Veelas" Ron huffed putting his wand away trying not to return the smile.

"This is so bizarre." Harry said laughing at his best friend. "Dose Hermione know?" The green eyed boy asked in concern.

"Yes and if she hurts him again I will killer her." Draco said scowling darkly.

"What did she do?" Remus asked propping his head up on a hand the other one running through Harry's soft raven locks.

"She broke up with me and smacked me." Ron said frowning clearly upset by this turn of events.

"She wont harm you again." The blonde told him grabbing his hand.

"How come she hasn't been brought here yet? She should have been found by now." Ron said still frowning but not removing the Slytherins hand from his own.

"I placed a concealing charm over her as well, only we could see her." The blonde told him not looking the lest bit guilty.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked not feeling all that worried it sounded like she deserved what she got.

"Throw her against a wall." Draco said honestly "Only hard enough to knock her out." He added as the disapproving look their former defense against the dark art teacher.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Uh Luna I don't think they would be in a broom closet." Blaise said staring at the girl standing in a broom closet feeling around it.

"Maybe they came in here to hide from Hermione she was in an awful mood, and they fell through a secret passage." The blonde told him looking at him as if he should have known that.

"Uh sorry I asked." Blaise said looking down either hall to make sure no one would see him with Luna searching a closet.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Ginny what are you doing?" Vincent asked as he watched the red head pace back and for in front of an empty wall.

"Making sure they aren't in the room of requirement. If they are it wont show up." The red head told him.

"What is the room of requirement?" the dark haired boy asked.

"It's a room that gives you exactly what you need." The red head told him. "Its where we held the DA meetings." she said as a door appeared and she opened it looking in just in case before closing it back. "Nope not here lets go."

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Uh Pansy where are we going?" Neville asked fallowing the brunet girl down the hall to a part of the dungeons he had never been in.

"There is a garden down here that Draco frequents he might be there, if he isn't then we'll check the head boys rooms." Pansy said turning to look at him and noticed that Grey had fallen back quite a bit. "Greg get up here and keep up." She barked turning back around as the boy ran to catch up and the Gryffindor snickered.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Did you tell Harry yet?" Ron asked Remus suddenly stopping the conversation about quidditch.

"Uh.." Was the werewolfs reply.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked looking up into golden hazel eyes. "Just tell me." The raven haired teen insisted as his fathers friend hesitated.

"Thanks Ron." Remus said glaring only to receive a glare in return from Draco and a sheepish look from the red head. "Harry as you know I am a werewolf." At Harry's nod he continued. "Well when we turn sixteen just like Veelas we are compelled to find out mate as well. However if our mate isn't sixteen we wont be able to find them until they are of age." Remus said getting worried by the lack of reaction any of this was getting from his former student.

"Huh didn't know that about werewolf" Harry said his calm state affecting his thoughts.

"Harry what I am trying to say is that I've found my mate." Remus told the raven haired teen looking in his eyes.

"Oh that is great who is it?" Harry asked honestly.

"You." The werewolf stated simply

"Oh"

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**a/N:** _I know I'm evil for ending it there but ill continue very soon ill probably start working on it before I even put this one up. So please read and review._


	6. Chapter 06

**Unexpected**

**Title: **Unexpected

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** m/m, Child abuse, Teacher student relations, rape

**Paring: **Main - Remus/ Harry Draco/Ron Side - Seamus/Dean Doumbledor/Minerva others are undecided at this time.

**Summary:** Lupin is despite his shy demeanor an alpha, he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own who will become his mate and how will they work out the child situation- this challenge comes form a sight I cant find it at the current time , but I know it's on more then one, and if you know please tell me, so I can give them credit, thank you. Any ways on with the wrest of the plot. Draco is a Veela who is also trying to find his mate and along the way becomes friends with one Harry Potter.

**Chapter: **Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** Has _not been betaed._

**Previous chapter **

"Harry what I am trying to say is that I've found my mate." Remus told the raven haired teen looking in his eyes.

"Oh that is great who is it?" Harry asked honestly.

"You." The werewolf stated simply

"Oh"

**- Chapter 06 -**

"Oh, all you have to say is oh?" Draco asked stunned as were the other two.

"Uh yeah it kind of hard to think it's a big deal with that potion still effecting me, but at lest I know he'll love me for me right." Harry said his brain far calmer then it ever was.

"Harry mate your ok with him being a guy?" Ron asked. "I thought you fancied girls." the red head said shocked.

"Well I've liked girls in the past but I never really fancied them the sam as I fancy men, last year I had a crush on Terry Boot." The raven haired teen said drawling a growl from Remus causing Harry to start.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Remus said apologetically once again pushing the wolf back "Maybe we should talk about this more when the potion isn't effecting your judgement." Remus suggested.

"Okay I'm tired any how." The emerald eyed teen said yawning.

"Why don't you sleep then, we'll be here when you wake up." Draco said smiling at the younger teen who was already drifting off. "Well I think he took that rather well." The blonde said smiling even wider once Harry was wrapped in unconsciousness.

"Only because of that potion." Remus said sadly frowning.

"I think you need to have more faith in him, he wouldn't lie about something like this with or with out a potion." The Slytherin said scowling at the older man.

"How is my patient doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming out of her office. "Oh good he is asleep." The witch said smiling fondly at the sleeping dark haired wizard. "Now Remus as long as he eats and has a good night sleep he will be able to leave the hospital wing tomorrow morning. I want him back once a week for check ups however and now qudditch till he is at full health." Poppy said before disappearing back into her office.

"Blimey she doesn't often let anyone out of here that fast." Ron said as he watched her disappear.

"Mates can't me separated by law." Draco stated.

"She isn't separating them at the moment so that has nothing to do with why she is letting him out." Ron told the blonde rolling his eyes. "Its probably because Harry hates having to stay here and she has a soft spot for him." The red head said sticking out his tongue childishly.

"If you're going to stick it out I hope you intend to use it." The prince of Slytherin said leering at his mate receiving a straggled noise from Ron and a bark of laughter from Remus.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Okay did anyone have any luck at all?" Ginny asked as she and Vincent approached Pansy, Greg, Neville, Blaise, and Luna.

"None at all we kept searching closets." Blaise said glaring at the silvery blonde next to him.

"He's just upset because I wouldn't make out with him, I'm to concerned for Harry to do such things right now." The blonde said ignoring the chocked noise that escaped Blaise's throat.

"We didn't have any luck check all of Draco's normal haunts too." Pansy said sounding even amounts of concern and annoyance.

"Did you guy check the infirmary?" Dean asked as he and Seamus stopped on there way to the great hall for lunch. "I take it you all are still looking for Harry and Ron." The dark skinned boy said continuing as they nodded. "Harry is always ending up in the infirmary, it's a logical place to look." Dean said before dragging Seamus into the great hall as he was about to start hitting on Blaise.

"Bye." The two Griffyndors said just before the door shut.

"Did you guys check there?" Neville asked the other two groups that had been looking sounding guilty he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that.

"No we didn't broom closets man." Blaise said shaking his head.

"We didn't check it either how could I not have thought of that." Ginny said upset.

"You were stressed out about it, it's understandable that you didn't think of it." Vincent said smiling at her and getting a knowing look from both Pansy and Blaise who then smirked. "Lets just head there now." The brunet Slytherin said glaring at his house mates when the red head turned away.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"You awake cub?"Remus asked his voice soft as the raven haired teen began to stir.

"Um yeah." Harry answered as he blinked his emerald green eyes open. "Did you sleep any?" He asked smiling up at the older man.

"No I was thinking to much to sleep, Draco and Ron are a sleep though." The werewolf said nodding his head towards the mentioned two who were now cuddled in sleep.

"Ron's going to be all weird again when he wakes up, though he seemed to be handling it alright earlier, guess its that Veela charms Draco was talking about." Harry said smiling as he turned back to the sandy haired man.

"How are you feeling about everything Harry?" Remus asked the worry evident in his voice.

"Remus just because the potion wore off doesn't mean I feel any different. The calming affect of the potion just helped me prosses everything with out the initial overreaction that was bound to happen with out it." The raven haired teen said honestly.

"So your not unhappy with me being my mate?" The werewolf asked with hope in his eyes.

"No of course not, I couldn't ask for a better person to be the mate of." The emerald eyed teen said smiling up after him.

"Thank merlin." Remus said hugging the raven haired teen who tensed for a few minuted before finally relaxing into the embrace. "I've been waiting to find you for so long." The werewolf said smiling into the teens hair.

The group of Slytherins, Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw walked in on the-boy-who-lived and their former defense against the dark arts teacher hugging with Ron and Draco cuddling in a couch off to the side of the bed causing the females in the group to coo softly.

"Oh this is to cute where is Creevy when you need him." Pansy let out smiling brightly and startling Remus and Harry apart.

"Don't mind us we were just enjoying the view." Luna said smiling in her misty way.

"Harry how come your in the infirmary are you alright?" Ginny asked walking over to them.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little accident is all." Harry lies his eyes down cast.

"He is going to be fine Mrs. Wesley he will be out of the infirmary by tomorrow morning as long as he eats and gets a good nights sleep." Remus reassured her at her concerned and non-believing look. Ginny nodded still looking unsure but conjured chairs for the others as she took the one the werewolf had been seated in.

Pansy instead of taking a seat decided to wake up Draco. "Draco... Draco... DRACO!" The brunet girl yelled in her friends ear causing him to start and fall off of the couch pulling Ron with him. The read head blushed as he found himself on top of the Slytherin and quickly got up glaring at the laughs he received from the people around him before taking a seat on the couch again.

"Pansy that was unnecessary." Draco said glaring at his friend who merely smiled and sat down.

"So Weasley is your mate after all how odd that must be fore you." She said grinning at him.

"Not at all, it was meant to be." The blonde said turning his nose up at her only to receive a laugh from his fellow Slytherins.

"So Seamus's rumors were right and you do have creature blood." Neville said in surprise.

"What kind?" Ginny asked in interested.

"Rumors what rumors?" The blonde asked his eyes narrowed.

"Seamus apparently heard a rumor that you have some kind of creature blood in you, he doesn't know what kind though he has speculations only." The brunet Gryffindor said quickly.

"Draco is part Veela." Pansy supplied.

"Pansy." Draco hissed out in annoyance.

"Weasley would end up telling him anyway so I'm just getting it out of the way for you." Pansy said sticking her tongue out at the blonde. "Obviously you have to keep it a secret." The brunet girl said smiling.

"Of course." Ginny said smiling back at the other girl. "Ron when are you going to tell mom?" The red headed girl asked laughing as her brother let out a strangled sound and turned bright red causing them all to laugh.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and talking the room filled with ease. The only time they were interrupted was for lunch and dinner and for Poppy to pour some more potions down Harry's throat. At half past nine the meddie witch came in and made everyone leave except for Remus handing him a potion to give Harry before exiting the room.

Remus handed the emerald eyed teen the potion which he quickly swallowed before tucking him in and laying down next to him. Harry yawned causing the werewolf to laugh softly smiling at him. "You've had a long day cub you need to wrest." The greying man said running his hands through raven locks and kissing the famous scar softly receiving a sleepy smile in return.

"Night Moony." Harry said as his eyes closed.

"Nigh cub." Remus replied soon fallowing the emerald eyed teen off to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoy it._


End file.
